Radio frequency identification (RFID) is an Automatic Identification and Data Capture (AIDC) method that enables automatic identification of objects. RFID based track and trace systems typically employ tagging of items and assets at various levels of granularity, such as individual items, boxes, cases, pallets, etc. There are many application scenarios that require tagging at an individual item level, but the relatively high cost of RFID tags can be an obstacle to wide spread implementation, especially for low value items. As a result, the high cost of RFID tags can render tagging of many low value products economically unviable.
RFID technology has been applied to various product tracking scenarios. For example, smart shelves exist that can identify RFID-tagged objects placed on the shelf. While tagging individual objects, or groups of objects, with RFID tags can be useful for tracking and identification purposes, it can also be costly, and problematic with some types of objects. For example, metal objects (e.g., a metal soda can) can interfere with RFID reception and transmission. Similarly, bottles of liquid, such as a plastic bottle of water, can also interfere with RFID communication.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to determining RFID-based product availability.